Day 5 The perfect gift
by Missnephilim
Summary: Clary has no idea what to get Jace for Christmas so she enlists Izzy's help. Izzy decided to do something Mundane and turn in into a true Shadowhunter gift with the help of a certain Magnus Bane.


**The perfect gift**

"I'm telling you Izzy, I have absolutely no idea what to get him!" Clary exclaimed as they entered hot topic. She and Izzy were shopping for Christmas gifts and Clary had no idea what to get Jace. Izzy had finished her shopping within an hour but Clary was struggling with one last person.

"Jace seems like a complicated guy but he's really a simple minded idiot" Izzy said and shrugged when Clary gave her a look. "It's true. He will love whatever you get him because it's from you."

"I guess you're right" Clary said as if she'd given up fighting Isabelle knowing that she would never win.

They went to a few more shops before Clary started to get agitated again. Why was it so much more difficult to get a present for your boyfriend? I mean Izzy got something for Simon easily enough but he was so much easier to please so all she had to do was get him comic books and a small limited edition Batman statue.

Alec was also easy to shop for. Clary had got him a new scarf and a book titled "What to do when you're boyfriend loves glitter more than you" she saw it in a shop window and immediately new she had to get it for the older Shadowhunter.

Simon, as always, was the easiest to buy for. She brought a new Star Wars poster signed by the original cast and the new cast. She couldn't wait to see the look on her best friend's face when he opened it on Christmas day.

For her mom and Luke she got matching His and Hers bath robes so they could celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple in comfort. She also got her mum a new sketch pad and Luke a key ring with a sword and a wolf on it.

She got Isabelle a brand new makeup set along with a bracelet that was one half of a heart with the words Sister #1 on it. Clary had got the other half saying Sister #2 for herself but wasn't going to wear it until she gave Izzy hers.

However, when it came to Jace she was completely stuck for ideas on what to get him. That was part of the reason she asked Izzy to come shopping with her; she really needed all the help she could get and Izzy usually gave good advice.

"What about a box of chocolates?" Clary asked Izzy.

"Chocolates are great but it makes it seem like you didn't put any effort into it" Isabelle said as she gave Clary a look that said 'think harder!'

They decided that the mall wasn't going to be any good in finding Jace a goo gift so they made their way to the local market in the town centre.

When they arrived there were rows and rows of stalls all selling different things. They passed a jewellery stall, a pastries stall and a clothes stall before they got to a weapons stall. The stall only sold to people over 18 and each sword came with a strict set of instructions saying never to use it. The stall gave Izzy an idea as she dragged Clary closer to the stall.

"Hello ladies what can I do for you?" The man asked. He looked to be in his late thirties with the wrinkles starting to appear on his face. Looks like life has taken a toll on him.

"I was wondering whether you can give me two swords that are identical." Isabelle asked as Clary looked at her in confusion. Izzy had plenty of swords why does she need more?

After purchasing the two swords and clarifying that Izzy was in fact 18 years old the older girl dragged Clary towards Magnus' apartment. When they got there Clary tried asking Isabelle what she was doing but she didn't answer.

Magnus answered the door in a pair of black sparkly skinny jeans and an unbuttoned navy blue shirt that looked liked Alec's.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Magnus asked in a bored tone.

"You owe me a favour Bane and besides it's nearly Christmas, cheer up" Izzy said as she brushed passed the warlock into his apartment.

"Oh do come in" Magnus said sarcastically as he stepped aside to allow Clary to enter. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to engrave CF and JH into each of these swords" Izzy said as if it were obvious. She handed Magnus the swords and he picked up one at a time and started to engrave them.

"Ta da!" Magnus said cheerfully once he was done and just as he was about to hand them back he paused. He turned his back to the girls and began chanting under his breath. The swords started to glow a bright blue and Magnus started to chant louder.

When the light started to dim Magnus stopped talking and turned back towards the girls. He handed the swords to Clary and smiled at her.

"What did you do?" She asked in a curious tone.

"I enchanted them with a protection and power spell. They should serve you like real Shadowhunter blades now." Magnus replied as he led the two females over to the door.

"Thank you Magnus" Clary said as she hugged him goodbye. Izzy did the same and soon the two girls were on their way.

When they arrived back at the institute Clary rushed to her room to wrap the presents. She used an old box from under her bed and wrapped the box and its lid separately in wrapping paper. She placed tissue paper on the bottom of the box and placed the JH sword gently on it.

She smiled down at the gift. After all she went through to get it she hoped Jace liked it.


End file.
